warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
All spooky
Halloween costumes Wario (a ghost) lulu (Clara from the nutcracker) mona (giffany) orbulon (a pig) Jimmy t (electric boogaloo from plants vs zombies) dribble (heavy from team fortress) spitz (a robot) kat And ana (tanuki And kitsune) dr crygor (a mummy) penny crygor (a Doctor) ashley (Immorticia from Plants Vs Zombies Heroes) red (bendy) mike (eddy) young cricket (Chinese dragon) master mantis (master zik) 9-Volt (mario) 18 volt (donkey Kong) 5 volt (a bee) fronk (vampire) natalie (goth girl) Transcript (Song: x files theme) Wario: (offscreen) Everything you are about to see is true. Except that guys don't steal money. That is a hurtful stereotype. (As the fictional logo appears) Brought to you by… The Microgames Council of diamond city. Wario (onscreen; on the logo): Thank you. out (at Natalie’s house, On Friday, the day before Halloween) Natalie: Hey, Mom. Natalie’s mum: What is it? Natalie: A friend of mine is throwing a big Halloween party tomorrow at the main hall. Can I please go? natalie’s mum: yes, also, wario’s Pals can come natalie’s dad: Let's go to the store to get some supplies for your costume. Natalie: I can't wait to go to the party! (Natalie’s dad helps her make a nice goth girl costume. A Gothic Black Spiderweb Print Flare Sleeves T Shirt, a long maxi skirt which is black, and black heels, with long black gloves and jewellery) (at the hall, Natalie is ready to go) natalie’s mum: Be good at the party, okay? I'll pick you up at 9:30. Natalie’s dad: Don't get into any trouble. Natalie: I won't. See you later! (Then she arrives at the party, she sees that everyone is already having a blast. Music is blaring from the speakers and the guests are talking to each other. she looks around and sees what everyone is dressed up as. Jordan is dressed as a pirate, Rhys is dressed as a Vampire, Adam is dressed as a knight, etc.) Natalie: Kidware?! Hannah: (dressed as a female Egyptian) Wow, this party is in full-swing. I like everyone's costumes. I sure hope things go as well as planned. Emma: (dressed as a princess) that’s right (A few minutes later, there's a knock at the door) Rhys: I'll get the door! Natalie: Huh? Who's at the door? Rhys: Must be one of the guests. (Rhys opens the door. The door opens to reveal wario and his friends in Halloween costumes) Wario: (doing a loud evil laugh) it’s halloween in diamond! City! Emma: Hey, Lulu, your costume's really cute. Eva: Uh, what are you supposed to be? Lulu: I'm Clara from the nutcracker (the Children started to get shocked) Libby: Cool. Claire: Um, what's in those huge bags? Ashley: You'll see. Zara: Do you guys wanna help me set them up? James: Sure! Lizzie: Okay. (Some of the guests help Wario’s friends set up the games) Natalie: Attention, everyone! As you can see, wario and his pals has put up some party games, and they would like you all to play them. Fronk: hey 9 volt, do you want to play Pumpkin Bullseye? It's fun! 9 volt: love to! These games are kinda fun! (The gang plays a few more games, such as Pin the Boo on the Ghost, Witch Ring Toss, and apple bobbing. After the games are over, someone turns up the music and the party cranks up a notch. Everyone is having a good time) Natalie: wario and co, are you ready to show your costumes by rapping the song in the open the box sample? warios friends: yes natalie natalie: ok, i’ll Be with you Harry: Hey guys, I was thinking to go to the theater. (Everyone whines) Zara: Don't worry. We will just go to the theater with the rest of our friends because I see them sitting down at the tables already. We will see Wario and his pals wearing Halloween costumes! (Everyone gets excited) Maria: (offscreen) Kids! Will you 4 kids come over here now, please? You don't wanna miss the show! Rhys: OK, Maria! We’re waiting for you to: The Theater and the restaurant portion near the hall. All the people in halloween costumes are sitting in the seats Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys and Girls. Everyone of all ages, please welcome, Wario and his gang! cheers curtains pull up, revealing the animatronics Wario: Good evening everybody! We look awesome in our Halloween costumes! natalie: We shall play Halloween costume! I will do the vocals. (song starts) Lulu: Open the box The Halloween box Look inside, what can we see? A hat or a coat Or a pair of old socks Put them on, what will you be? Natalie: he’s a ghost Wario: i’m A ghost Natalie: He is spooky you see Jumpscare Wario: Boo! Natalie: And be a ghost with wario Wario: Oh yeah Natalie: Be a ghost with wario Wario: Mmmmm! Lulu: Open the box The Halloween box Look inside, what can we see? A hat or a coat Or a pair of old socks Put them on, what will you be? Natalie: she’s giffany Mona: i’m Giffany natalie: a girl with pink hair and a bow, say hi there mona: hi there Natalie: And be giffany with mona Wario and Mona: Oh yeah Natalie: Be a giffany with mona Wario and Mona: Mmmmm! Lulu: Open the box The Halloween box Look inside, what can we see? A hat or a coat Or a pair of old socks Put them on, what will you be? Natalie: It’s Jimmy t Jimmy t: that is me Natalie: he’s funky can't you see And he is dressed in yellow And be electric boogaloo like you Wario, Mona And Jimmy t: Oh yeah natalie: Be electric boogaloo like you Wario, Mona And Jimmy t: Mmmmm! Lulu: Open the box The dressing up box Look inside, what can we see? A hat or a coat Or a pair of old socks Put them on, what will you be? natalie: hey taxi drivers dribble And spitz: taxi drivers natalie: what are you gonna be? Your heavy and robot! So be them for Halloween Wario, Mona, Jimmy t, dribble and spitz: Oh yeah natalie: yes, be them for Halloween, yeah Wario, Mona, Jimmy t, dribble and spitz: Mmmmm! Lulu: Open the box The dressing up box Look inside, what can we see? A hat or a coat Or a pair of old socks Put them on, what will you be? Natalie: It's Orbulon Orbulon: It's me yeah Natalie: Now He’s a pig can’t you see So, oink Orbulon: oink Natalie: And be a pig for Halloween Wario, Mona, Jimmy t, Orbulon, dribble and spitz: Oh yeah Natalie: Be a pig for Halloween Wario, Mona, Jimmy t, Orbulon, dribble and spitz: Aaahhh! Lulu: Open the box The Halloween box Look inside, what can we see? A hat or a coat Or a pair of old socks Put them on, what will you be? natalie: they’re from Japanese Kat and ana: yes we are Natalie: Now they’re kittens you see So Young cricket, roar loud Young cricket and master mantis: Roar Natalie: And be a Chinese dragon, master zig, tanuki and kitsune Wario, Mona, Young Cricket, Master mantis, Kat, ana, Jimmy t, Orbulon, dribble and spitz: Oh yeah Natalie: Be a Chinese dragon, master zig, tanuki and kitsune Wario, Mona, Young Cricket, Master mantis, Kat, ana, Jimmy t, Orbulon, dribble and spitz: Aaahhh! Lulu: Open the box The Halloween box Look inside, what can we see? A hat or a coat Or a pair of old socks Put them on, what will you be? Natalie: It's the crygors Penny crygor: It's me Natalie: Like a Doctor can’t ya tell And eddy too And be a mummy, Doctor and eddy Wario, Mona, Young Cricket, dr crygor, penny, Mike, Master mantis, Kat, ana, Jimmy t, Orbulon, dribble and spitz: Oh yeah Natalie: Be a Doctor, mummy and eddy, yeah Wario, Mona, Young Cricket, dr crygor, penny, Mike, Master mantis, Kat, ana, Jimmy t, Orbulon, dribble and spitz: A-Ha! Lulu: Open the box The Halloween box Look inside, what can we see? A hat or a coat Or a pair of old socks Put them on, what will you be? natalie: Oh Ashley and red red: yes lady n natalie: you two are black and cool, Say, 'Evening all' Ashley: 'Evening all' Natalie: And be bendy and immorticia Wario, Mona, Young Cricket, dr crygor, penny, Ashley, red, Mike, Master mantis, Kat, ana, Jimmy t, Orbulon, dribble and spitz: Oh yeah Natalie: Be bendy And immorticia Wario, Mona, Young Cricket, dr crygor, penny, Mike, Ashley, red, Master mantis, Kat, ana, Jimmy t, Orbulon, dribble and spitz: Mmmmm! lulu: Open the box The Halloween box Look inside, what can we see? A hat or a coat Or a pair of old socks Put them on, what will you be? natalie: volts, you look like Nintendo characters, your donkey Kong, and your mario Wario, Mona, 9 volt, 18 volt, Young Cricket, dr crygor, penny, Ashley, red, Mike, Master mantis, Kat, ana, Jimmy t, Orbulon, dribble and spitz: Oh yeah Natalie: Be Nintendo characters for halloween Wario, Mona, 9 volt, 18 volt, Young Cricket, dr crygor, penny, Mike, Ashley, red, Master mantis, Kat, ana, Jimmy t, Orbulon, dribble and spitz: Mmmmm! Lulu: Open the box The Halloween box Look inside, what can we see? A hat or a coat Or a pair of old socks Put them on, what will you be? Natalie: Be any character for Halloween Wario’s friends: whatever you want to be Oh yeah, the dressing up box Category:WarioWare adventures episodes